yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Princess Yuna: It sure is a peaceful night. Dipper Pines: It sure is, Yuna. Gator: You see, Nyx. Being brave is only after being afraid. Nyx: Thanks for the advice, Gator, I feel much better already. Lawrence Talbot: (transform from Werewolf to Human) Princess Yuna: Lawrence Talbot? Princess Flurry Heart: No way! Meanwhile, Everyone in the house are settled in well inside their rooms. Suddenly, They've heard a scream. Twilight Sparkle: What's that scream. Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles was that!? Hiro: Lena's in trouble. Gilda: Could be a Werewolf. Applejack: Come on, Y'all, Let's check it out. Sensei Garmadon: And stay together. So, They checked and SpongeBob and Patrick found a lever and a secret passage in on the stairs. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey guys, Look! Patrick Star: There's a way down here! Hiro: Good work Patrick. Sunset Shimmer: Lena! Lena Dupree: Thank goodness y'all're alright! Thomas: What happened, Lena? Lena Dupree: It was a Nightmare, Miss Lenoir and I went outside to wait for you, When we were attacked by a Werewolf! Twilight Sparkle: Is that Why you built this secret passage? Lena Dupree: But was saw that Lawrence Talbot was a Werewolf and he took Miss Lenoir and dragged her away! Twilight Sparkle: Did you say that Mr. Talbot dragged Simone away? Lena Dupree: Yes, It was horrible! Flash Sentry: Come on, Let's check it out. Twilight Sparkle: (looked at the footprints) Kowalski, What do you make if it? Kowalski: She's getting close, Princess Twilight. Classified: (sniffs) And not a moment too soon. Ichy: Would ya look at this! Dil: Look at what, Ichy? I can hardly see. Sunset Shimmer: Looks like a place for Voodoo Rituals. Twilight Sparkle: Wait, Lena's setting us up! Hiccup: What're you saying, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Her story about Simone getting dragged by that Werewolf wasn't true, Kowalski and I saw the footprints of Simone's heels, She wasn't dragged, She walked down that Tunnel! Simone Lenoir: Very clever, Princess Twilight Sparkle. But it's too late! Sid: This is officially really bad! Simone Lenoir: (uses waxed voodoo dolls and forces the others on the wall and tied up) Shining Armor: Hey! Lena Dupree: (uses waxed voodoo dolls that're magic proof and forced them on the wall and tied up) Discord: What the....? Simone Lenoir: These waxed dolls do come in handy. Catrina: We can't move! Iago: What're you gonna do to us!? Simone Lenoir: Our ceremony will finally begin! Shining Armor: What Ceremony!? Princess Cadance: You won't get away with this! Simone Lenoir: I've been getting away with it for hundreds of years. Lena Dupree: We're about to start the ceremony of the Werecat! Stephen: So you two were the Werecats who were guarding the Treasure this whole time! Simone Lenior: That's correct, King Stephen. During Flashbacks, The Pirates Crew of Morgan Moonscar arrived. Simone Lenior: (narrating) Back at the 1700's, Morgan Moonscar was the cause of all of this! We view Morgan Moonscar and his men sailing. We view at the settlers. Simone Lenior: (narrating) I was one of the group of settlers who made this island our home, We look to our Cat God for our bountiful Harvest Back with Morgan Moonscar. Simone Lenior: (narrating) Until that night, When he came ashore! Back with the Settlers, They were attacked by Pirates. Simone Lenior: (narrating) It drove the Islanders into the Bayou, All except for Lena and Myself. We viewed Simone and Lena watched the islanders getting killed by Alligators and Crocodiles and at the secret passage. Simone Lenior: (narrating) We've added the curse on the Pirates to destroy them as they have destroyed our island, Our wish was granted! We viewed Simone and Lena's shadows becoming Werecats. Simone Lenior: (narrating) We've became Werecats and destroyed the Pirates! We now viewed back to reality, Simone finished narrating. Simone Lenior: Only afterwards, We discovered that invoking the Cat God's power has cursed us as well. Lena Dupree: And that's why we became Werecats for decades! Simone Lenior: And we used (showing the Werecat Scepter) The Werecat Scepter so we can stay alive forever! Jacques: (roars) Lena Dupree: Sounds like Jacques is on a search tonight! Shining Armor: Jacques!? Simone Lenior: We needed a ferry driver, The old man wanted immortality, So we've gave it to him. Pain: I can't believe it. Panic: They lied to us. Tyrone: It was a set up! Sensei Garmadon: We've been tricked! Misako: They won't keep us prisoners forever! Lloyd Garmadon: My Mom's right, We must stay strong for Yuna! Laval: My thoughts exactly, Lloyd! Kai: When you two are right, You're right. Alex: They were leading us into a trap! Lena Dupree: I had years of practice. Simone Lenior: We even decided to steal the Journals to our new masters just to avenge our people. And now once we're done with the ceremony, (takes Isamu) Little Isamu will make a fine hostage for me to raise as my own! Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Keep your filthy hands off my baby! Spyro: I hope the others are okay. Meanwhile with Yuna and the others, They wer shocked that Lawrence Talbot was a Werewolf. Dipper Pines: So, It explains everything. Emerald: Sweet Celestia! Princess Flurry Heart: I don't believe what I'm seeing! Pacifica Northwest: It can't be! Nyx: You were a Werewolf!? Lawrence Talbot: Yes. Prince Sunlight: And yet you were trying to protect us. RC: (screeching) Princess Yuna: What happened? Lawrence Talbot: It started a long time ago. During flashbacks, It shows Lawrence's past. Lawrence Talbot: (narrating) I was at Talbot Hall. I loaded a gun with Silver bullets, But when I attempted to shoot my father, I learned that he secretly removed the powder from the cartridges years ago. When the full moon rises, both of us transformed into werewolves. A vicious fight erupts, And the house is set on fire. I finally killed my father, The Werewolf who had bitten me, But my beloved Gwen arrived hoping to save me, followed by Inspector Francis Aberline, Who attempted to shoot me to my death. Gwen disrupted the shot and fled with Aberline's revolver. I've bitten him before pursuing Gwen, Eventually trapping her above a gorge. She pleads with me, Whose consciousness recognises her. As I hesitates, The hunters approach and I turned to look at them. Gwen picks up the revolver and shot me with a silver bullet. I reverted to my own self and died. Aberline arrived with the hunters, But as he looked at the moon, He realized his inevitable fate. The flashback ends with reality returning. Lawrence Talbot: But after 110 years, I was reincarnated by the night of the Full Moon and your Aunt, Princess Celestia regained my memories of the past. And your mother helped gain control of my transformation that way I will use my Werewolf form to protect others from suffering the fate of the corrupt Werecats, They go by the names of Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree and Jacques. Princess Yuna: Whoa. Gideon Gleeful: So, Simone, Lena and Jacques were evil werecats. Dusty Crophopper: It can't be! Ishani: Can it? Woody: It this true? Lawrence Talbot: I'm afraid so, They were leading their victims into a trap and feast the lives out of them, Now I need you all to trust me and help destroy these beast before it's too late and your friends and families will suffer that fate as well. Even Simone, Lena and Jacques wants the Journals so they'll gain revenge, And the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher will return once again as ther masters. Princess Yuna: NO! Snowdrop: Not Luna! Golden Apple: Golly! Princess Flurry Heart: Even, Our mentors and families! The Journals were the only thing they're looking for! The 13 Journals glowing again, Which shows as a warning. Joe Joey: Ed, Edd and Eddy won't believe this. Lawrence Talbot: Princess Yuna, Do you trust me? Princess Yuna: Let's do it! Just like Ford attempted us to do good deeds with the journals. The Journals glow as white as the full moon. With the others, They had to come up with an escape plan. Private: How'll we get out of this mess? Maud Pie: I have no idea. Pinkie Pie: Get us out of here! Laverne: Calm down! Jean-Bob: Pinkie Pie, Get a hold of yourself. Hiro: Let's hope Yuna and the others are okay. Applejack: I hope so, Hiro. Meanwhile with Yuna and the others, Wallace and his company came to help. Lawrence Talbot: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Wallace. Wallace: Glad to be here, Lawrence. Tigatron: What's your plan now, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: We have to stop Simone, Lena and Jacques from harming the others. Princess Skyla: (looking at Serums) Look at all those Serums. Lawrence Talbot: I've been researching how Were-Monsters were created and I've been saving them for a reason. 9: It's no wonder. Wallace: Oh, This looks good to drink. Lawrence Talbot: No, Wallace! Don't drink it! Wallace: (drunks the serum) What a great flavor of tea. (felt strange) WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?! (turns into a Were-Rabbit) Princess Yuna: (use her magic for Wallace's memory) Wallace! Remember us! Wallace: (as Were-Rabbit) Huh? AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (runs away) Thunder Spectrum: Wallace! Nyx: Come back!!! Lawrence Talbot: He took the serum of the Were-Rabbit. Princess Yuna: We gotta find him and help him. Lawrence Talbot: Yuna, Take this antidote, (give her the antidote) It will cure Wallace. (gives her the Lycan Amulet) And this, It will protect you from any were-beats. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Lawrence. Come on, Nyx, Let's go! Nyx: I'm with you, Yuna! Brownie: Talk about Lycan the difference. Everyone: Brownie! Brownie: Sorry. Golden Apple: There's no time for puds, We have to go help our friends and family. Buzz Lightyear: Right, Golden Apple! Let's Move! Princess Flurry Heart: Right behind you, Buzz! As Yuna and Nyx search for Wallace, They search in the dark woods. Princess Yuna: Lawrence Talbot is counting on us to use the antidote on Wallace. Nyx: This could not get any worse. Jacques: (growls) Surprise! Nyx: It got worse! Princess Yuna: Jacques! Jacques: I'll take of y'all later! (takes Yuna and Nyx and locked them up in a cage and left) Nyx: This is not good. Princess Yuna: Wallace could be out there somewhere. Nyx: What should we do now? With the others, Olaf had a plan. Fluttershy: How'll we get out of here? Olaf: (gets an idea) Guys, I think I have an idea. Twilight Sparkle: What's your plan, Olaf? Olaf: I'll use my arms to untie us from the Voodoo waxed dolls. Catrina: Are you crazy? That's no way you can do this, Olaf. Discord: She's right, It's Impossible. Twilight Sparkle: Vanellope, Can you go and find Yuna and the others? Vanellope von Schweetz: No problem, Twilight. Rarity: Be careful. Olaf: (unties the ropes with his arms) Got it, We're free! Princess Luna: I hope she and her friends are alright. Meanwhile with Yuna and Nyx, They were about to despair. Nyx: (sighs) This is all my fault. Princess Yuna: It's not your fault you were scared, Nyx, You can still be brave. Nyx: Maybe you're right, Yuna. Just then, A rescue came. Armor Bride: Royal Crusaders, Reporting for duty! Vanellope von Schweetz: Hello. Princess Yuna: Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Vanellope, Gromit, Fluffles, Shaun, Are we ever glad to see you, We gotta help Wallace and stop Simone, Lena and Jacques. Shaun: (bleat) Vanellope von Schweetz: Don't worry, I'll get you out. (glitch Yuna and Nyx out of the cage) Done and Done. Later, Yuna, Nyx and Gromit started searching for Wallace. Princess Yuna: Here, Bunny, Bunny. Wallace: (as the Were-Rabbit) ROAR!!! Princess Yuna: Come on, Come on. Wallace: (as the Were-Rabbit) Howl!!!!! Rabbits: (howls) Princess Yuna: Get ready, Nyx. Nyx: I'm ready, I'm ready. Princess Yuna: Not yet. Almost. Now! Nyx: (bothered by a butterfly) Hey! Cut it out. Wallace: (as the Were-Rabbit) ROAR!!!! Princess Yuna: Nyx, NOW!!! Nyx: Oh! (throws an antidote pill down Wallace's throat) Hasta la festa, BUNNY!!!! Wallace: (turns back to normal) What just happened? Princess Yuna: You were turned into a Were-Rabbit. Wallace: Really? Nyx: Yes, But now you're human again, Come on, Let's meet the others. With the others, They reunite just in time. Lawrence Talbot: We don't have much time, We must stop Simone, Lena and Jacques before it's too late. Simone Lenoir: You are too late! Jacques: The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher will begin their reign of terror! Then, Armageddon and Wierdmageddon will prevail. Lena Dupree: Now, We'll feast the lives out of all of you! (as she and Simone transform into Werecats) Lawrence Talbot: Yuna, You must destroy the Werecat Scepter, It's the only life source! Jacques: (growls) Lawrence Talbot: (transform into a werewolf) Nyx: Lawrence needs my help! I must be brave! Jacques: (growls) Lawrence Talbot: (growls) Nyx: Leave him alone! (zaps Jacques) Jacques: (growls in pain) Nyx: Now, Yuna! Jacques: (growls) Princess Yuna: Time to Kiss your Nine Lives Goodbye! (use her magic and zaps the Werecat scepter and melts it) The Werecat Scepter was completely destroyed and Simone, Lena and Jacques turned into dust. Iago: Well, That serves you right, Werecats. Rocko the Rockhopper: And that's the end of that. Prince Isamu: (crying) Isamu on the other hand was safe and sound. Princess Luna: (embraces her son) Shh, Shh, There, There, Isamu, Mama's here. Hiro: Yuna, Snowdrop, We were beginning to worry, Are you two alright? Snowdrop: We're okay, Thanks to Nyx. Nyx: I've just defeated the Werecats that easily. Twilight Sparkle: Well done, Nyx. Nyx: Thanks, Twilight. And thank you, Yuna, I wouldn't be brave without you. Princess Yuna: Anytime, Nyx. And so, Everyone were gathered together again. The next morning, Everyone was preparing to leave as the S.S. Full Moon arrived. Lawrence Talbot: Well, I hope you and your friends and family have a safe journey home. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mr. Talbot. For everything. Princess Solarna: Come on, Yuna! Nyx: The S.S. Full Moon is ready. Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye! Princess Yuna: See you real soon! Lawrence Talbot: (waves with one hand) Until we meet again, Princess Yuna. So, They set sail back home to Equestria. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Going to Full Moon Island was scary and dangerous place. What can I say? I'm up for any kinds of danger. Lawrence Talbot, The only werewolf we can trust, Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree and Jacques won't be a problem anymore. So, Nyx and I've learned that being scared was only the beginning before being brave. Hope to figure out anymore dangers left. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End In the end credits, Stanley and Ford were spending time with Isamu. Princess Luna: Ford, You and Stanley make sure Isamu stays out of trouble. Ford Pines: Don't worry about a thing, Luna. We'll take care of everything. Stanley Pines: Yeah, You can rely on us. Hiro: Alright, We'll be back soon. Princess Solarna: Well, Okay then. Snowdrop: We'll see you later. Ford Pines: Have a great time at Twilight's Kingdom. Princess Yuna: We will, Ford. Bye, Stan. And so, Ford and Stanley spend their time babysitting Isamu. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225